Mr. Bumpy
Mr. Bumpy is a wild green and purple-warted monster who lives under the bed of a ten-year-old boy. He loves to eat old dirty socks and his two best friends are Squishington and Molly Coddle. Mr. Bumpy only fears the Closet Monster and Destructo. He is voiced by Jim Cummings. Personality Mr. Bumpy is a friendly green monster that is always chock full of energy (as evidenced in the show's theme song). He is carefree and is always on the lookout for adventure. He can accomplish whatever he puts his mind to if he tries hard enough. Although Mr. Bumpy is generally nice to others, he can be rough towards those whom he dislikes. Mr. Bumpy is usually (with a few exceptions) willing to help his friends with any task they might ask of him. Physical Description Mr. Bumpy is a short green monster with purple warts covering his skin and has black spikes protruding from his back. He has long skinny limbs, with 4 fingers on each hand and 2 toes on each foot. He has long green eye stalks like a snail and large saucer like eyes and and red pupils. He has a bulbous green nose covered in warts and big square shaped teeth. Relationships Mr. Bumpy's best friends are Squishington and Molly Coddle. He is often seen with one of the two (or both) and going on an adventure. Squishington is very loyal to Mr Bumpy and is always willing to help him with his plans (even when it backfires on him). Bumpy is very friendly to Squish and says that they are the "bestest friend" and do anything for him. Even though Mr Bumpy and Squish have very different interest, such as Bumpy is messy and Squish is clean, they are good friends and do everything together. Mr. Bumpy is shown to offend Squishington at times, but the two usually make up at the end of an episode. Mr Bumpy is generally nice to Molly and enjoy each others company. Because Molly is very kindhearted and friendly Bumpy call her his "favorite gal." Molly is very down to earth while Mr Bumpy is wild and hyper, Molly acts as the straight man to Mr Bumpy's antics. Bumpy sometimes flirts with Molly and gives her nicknames like "doll face", "toots" and "rag baby", but it is often a way of joking and they aren't romantically interested in each other. Molly isn't a girly girl like the Cute Dolls, which is probably why Bumpy likes her. Destructo is Mr Bumpy's arch nemesis, Bumpy fears Destructo and he chases him whenever he breaks the rules in some way. The two have a strong dislike for each other and Destructo tries to stop Bumpy from causing trouble. But Bumpy doesn't give up and finds a way to over come Destructo authority. The Closet Monster is Mr Bumpy's other nemesis, the Closet Monster tries to lure Bumpy into his lair with a dirty sock, and then tries to capture Bumpy or eat him. Bumpy has escaped the Closet Monster many times and sometimes attempts to eat one of the Closet Monster's socks. Habits Mr. Bumpy has a huge appetite for dirty things such as socks and chewed gum and is willing to go to great lengths to get them. He also likes to eat toe nail clippings and other rotten food. Mr Bumpy has an powerful appetite and often loses control, such as in the episode "Dr Coddle M.D" Bumpy started eating pages from Molly's medical book and devours the rest, and in "The Night of the Living Bread" Bumpy gobbled up all the food that was suppose to be bait for the Living Bread. Mr Bumpy is also prone to greed, as shown by his catch phase "Gotta Have It". If he sees sometime or there is something he desires he loses control and is refuses to give up. For example, in "All You Need is Glove" when a Glove takes the perfect left foot sock, he goes through the whole episode trying to get the sock back. Sometimes Mr Bumpy over comes his greed and see's how selfish he has been acting. Gallery Bumpy pretending to be a cop.JPG|Mr Bumpy as a cop Chef bumpy.JPG|Mr Bumpy as a chef Cow.JPG|Mr Bumpy as a cowboy Uglybumpy.JPG|Mr Bumpy making a freaky face Bumpmol6.JPG|Mr Bumpy with Molly Coddle Bumsq.JPG|Mr Bumpy with Squishington Baba.JPG|Mr Bumpy transformed into a baby Piano.JPG|Mr Bumpy playing the piano Daddy bumpy.JPG|Bumpy with Baby Snail Lifting sandwich.jpg|Bumpy with a sandwich Sneer.JPG|Bumpy as a super hero Mr bumpy inside out.JPG|Mr Bumpy turned inside out Bumpy teaching.JPG|Bumpy wearing a teaching cap Bumpy wearing a dunce hat.JPG|Bumpy wearing a dunce hat Bumpy pretending to be squishys cousin bella.JPG|Bumpy pretending to be Squishy's Cousin Bella Bumpy dressed in drag.JPG|Bumpy dressed in drag Bumpy as princess bumpelina.JPG|Bumpy as Princess Bumpelina Bumpy disguised as molly.JPG|Bumpy disguised as Molly Coddle Pirate bumpy.JPG|Mr Bumpy as a pirate Sleemoth must be a disgusting earth creature like that last singing one we found.JPG|Mr Bumpy licking the window on the space ship Bumpy speaking to gloog.JPG|Mr Bumpy meeting Gloog the alien Gloog scared of the earthling.JPG|Mr Bumpy talking to Gloog Destructo about to grab mr bumpy.JPG|Mr Bumpy about to be grabbed by Destructo Destructo twisting mr bumpy.JPG|Destructo twisting Bumpy Mr bumpy annoying destructo with a whoopie cushion.JPG|Mr Bumpy annoying Destructo with a whoopee cushion Destructo using mr bumpy as a basketball.JPG|Mr Bumpy squashed into a ball Destructo polishing his armor while bumpy plays the drums.JPG|Mr Bumpy playing with drums while Destructo can't hear him Screen Shot 2015-10-02 at 1.29.54 pm.png|Mr Bumpy and Squishington ready for a swim Burp.png|Mr Bumpy burping the alphabet Mr Bumpy with a Christmas present.JPG|Mr. Bumpy holding a Christmas present Screen Shot 2016-02-12 at 12.39.45 pm.png|Mr Bumpy and Squishington smelling there pits Screen Shot 2016-02-12 at 12.12.52 pm.png|Mr Bumpy tells Squishington to do the oath in the episode Destructo's Flipside Cute_Dolls_Pink_Car.JPG|Mr Bumpy drives the Cute Dolls pink car without there permisson Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Episodes Category:Monsters Category:Main Characters